Love and Lies part 2
by Flame Child
Summary: (I had to re-upload this cuz i forget the disclaimer but yeah)I (Kevyn) is caught up in a few weird situations and stuff... i don't wanna right it all over agian, if you read the last one, read this one, please reveiw, thanks!


Disclaimer: um all X-men chars belong to Marvel. Kevyn/Flame and Nick/Rage are my own chars please don't use them without asking m permission first, thanks.  
  
Love and Lies Part. 2.  
  
It was pouring rain that night and since I had slept late I couldn't sleep. Lying in bed in a new set of pajamas I stared at the ceiling thinking about what NightCrawler had said about me. The first compliment really from a guy who saved maybe my life.   
I rubbed my eyes and got up and went to the window it was still raining. The hard pitter-patters of the rain against the window some way or another calmed. I sat back on my bed staring at the window. A knock came from the door. Who in hell would want to wake me up at this time? I got up and opened the door a crack. Nick stood there.   
"What do you want." I growled  
"Let me come in I want to talk to you." He said and pushed the door open.  
I stumbled backward and disappointed look on my face. "What do you want Nick? I do want to sleep." I sighed and sat on the bed again.   
"I don't want you getting too involved with anybody here. You can't trust anybody here. Not Logan, not Ororo. Never trust Cyke." He stopped and looked at me. "I don't want you getting to close to anybody. Not even fur ball. You went out the other night and most had yourself killed because of him."  
"That a bunch of bull shit 'Rage'" I mocked him. "I can't stand you telling me what to do and what not to. The guy that was out there killed mom and dad. I can't get close to anybody, eh? You got close to Storm didn't you?" I growled I couldn't believe this.   
He shook his head at me. "You don't know that Kev."  
"I know what I know Nick. I'm not going to listen to a thing you say because it's making me sick. Will you leave my room please."   
He opened the door "Your going to listen to me one way or another Kevyn." He slammed the door behind him as he left I lied on the bed, my eyes closed tightly.  
He just didn't understand a damned thing did he? I was the one who found their murdered bodies and I was the one who had to run from my own house and from my friends and everything else. Friends. Ha. I thought they were friends. But when the power went out at that one sleep over and I used my 'Pyro' powers to light something, those friends weren't friends anymore.   
The bed suddenly sank on the left side like somebody just sat on it. I jumped up standing on my bed claws out ready for anything except that NightCrawler was sitting on my bed.   
"I'm sorry I scared you, I thought you were sleeping." He said   
"I don't think I can sleep during the night." My claws slipped back into my skin and I sat on the bed next to him "So what are you doing in my room?" I asked a delicate brow raised at him.  
He looked at me and smiled half-heartedly "I wanted to check up on you." He nodded and got up "I guess your doing fine. I'll get to leaving you now."   
"You can stay for a while if you'd like," I said quickly needing somebody to talk to "I mean, I'll be up for a while..."   
He nodded "Fine then." He sat back on the bed   
"You got anybody special?" I asked and tried to smile at him   
"No. I would, but I'm not around a lot. Plus my mother would kill them."   
"Kill? Who's..." I trailed off  
"Mystique." He answered "Because they aren't in the 'brotherhood.'"  
I nodded "Oh." I curled up in the mass of black pillows on my bed. "I hate him. I hate my brother." I said after a short silence. "He doesn't understand. Everything is a lie coming from his mouth. Everything! Is that what this whole school is about? It's in the middle of no where for a reason it's a whole lie?"  
He stared blankly at me. "We aren't lies." He said, "I understand your brother. Because there are too many people who like you Kevyn. And he doesn't want you to get to close to anybody too soon because he's afraid that everybody will blame him for whatever you do."  
"I don't want to be liked." I said plainly. "I hate that word 'like'. It means nothing to me. Nothing at all."  
He shrugged and got up. "It's too early. I have to go run some stuff for the professor. I'd stay but I can't." and there he left black smoke filling his spot.  
I just ruined this didn't I? I thought I curled up under the sheets and attempted to sleep. I couldn't. I was thinking too much of NightCrawler. For one reason or another I think that I was in love with both NightCrawler and Wolverine. But he said that too many people liked me. Who else was there? There wasn't anybody else I had met. There was Scott. But he's married and seemed like an asshole anyway.  
  
I didn't sleep at all and was wandering the halls at 6am. Being around the whole X-men HQ many times I decided to go to Xavier's office and talk to him. I walked down the hall and heard somebody clanging around pots and pans in the kitchen. I just had to go see. I walked in casually.  
"Hey Cheri." The guy said, I turned to look up into the red and black eyes of Gambit. He was wearing a T-shirt and a pair of red mod-robes   
I smiled a little "Hello, I'm not sure we've met. I'm..." He cut me off  
"Kevyn. Gambit's heard a lot about you. Rage's sister." He smiled, a cute French accent, I giggled.  
"I'm sure that is correct." I smiled "Anything good to eat around 'ere?" I began searching around the kitchen.   
"Ah, Cher. Deres always somethin' good" He tossed me a bag of marshmallows   
I laughed "That's good."  
Just then a groggy looking Logan came walking in. Cracking his neck numerous times before sitting down at the table. I laughed again looking over at him.  
"Good Morning Sleepyhead." I laughed and pulled out a box of rice krispies and a dish. "Hey Rems, you wanna help me make Rice Krispie squares?" I already had a little nickname for Remy LeBeau. Is this insane?  
"Gambit doesn't know how..." He laughed  
"Neither do I." I said and laughed a little but stopped suddenly feeling Logan's dark glare upon me. "Don't do that to me Logan." I hissed at him turning around. "I'll be back here soon. I just need to look though my stuff to find my book." I said turning to Remy who was playing with the bag of marshmallows.  
I walked out of the kitchen head down. A chill ran up my spine as I walked down the hall turning to go up the stairwell. What was the feeling? I don't know. I really don't think it was anything except for a cold draft in the school. I continued my way up the stairs and walked into my room at the end of the hall.   
I rummaged though a few on my books that I had placed on the shelves. I couldn't find the cooking book that I knew I brought along with me. Shaking my head I turned to leave seeing Jean standing that the door.  
"Um, Hi?" I said stopping dead in my tracks from turning around. I raised a brow at her in a questioning look.  
She shrugged and walked off. Not saying a word. I followed running down the hall to catch up with her. I followed her down into the HQ and sat down in a chair at the big round table.  
"Now that we are all here" Xavier began "I have a mission for you all. Not only to battle you all must improve on your skills. Since we last destroyed Magneto's lair, he's had to relocate. And you haven't been up to much anyway. None of you have been using the danger room for good purposes." He looked around the table at all of us and then stopping at me. But eh didn't say anything them turned his gaze towards the door as it opened. A man every stalky and very... I'll try and up this in a good way... he was very blue... "Beast will be helping us on this mission."   
"Hey Beast." Cyclops said.   
I sunk down in my chair. Not wanting to be seen. I narrowed my eyes at the side of the table shaking my head at it.   
"Sit up Suga' your going to hurt yer back like that" Rogue said to me brushing her white wavy hair out of her face.  
I sat up and growled being bored. Xavier kept talking. I wasn't listening though I think that was a bad thing to do.  
"Jean will you take Kevyn to get her uniform fitted?" Xavier asked. I think I had fallen asleep because Nick was making a face at me. I made one back at him and jumped out of the chair following Jean into a different room. Weirdly she locked the door behind her.   
"Jean, what's that for?" I asked still staring at the door.  
She shaped-shifted back into Mystique "My dear child. It's only temporary. After I tape you up and stick you in the closet with that Jean bitch I'll just be you."  
I growled claws out "You whore!" I yelled and attacked her.   
The banging began from outside hearing my screaming. I was caught in a corner at the back Mystique standing over me with a gun pointed to my head. "Lets us in there, Jean!" somebody yelled from outside, but it was ignored. My claws spurt out of my hands the blood trickled down the back on my hand dropping to the floor. With a quick jab, I stabbed her. She let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground. I ran to open the door. Still scared I ran to Logan, hugging him tightly. Burying my face in his soft leather jacket. His arms wrapped around me tightly.   
"It's Mystique!" I whispered   
Scott went to find Mystique but what he found was an unconscious Jean. She had a gun in her hand but he lied on the floor with stab wounds bigger then mine in the wrong place.   
"I didn't stab her I stabbed Mystique," I walked over to Scott who was crouched down over his wife's body, extending my claws. He pushed my hand away and took Jean into his arms.  
I got up and shook my head. Smudging the blood off the back of my hand. I walked down the hall head down to the elevator.  
"Where are you going?" Xavier called to me.   
"My room. I'm not wanted here. And if she does end up dead, blame it on me. Or lie to yourselves or whatever. I don't care."   
No body responded to my echoing answer to Xavier's question. The sound of footsteps came behind me. Logan slid his arms around my waist lightly kissing my cheek.   
"C'mon. We'll go out to the lake." He whispered to me, I couldn't agree more to get out of the building. He took my hand and I followed him into the elevator.   
I stood in the corner. My arms wrapped around myself. I couldn't quit thinking that maybe I though it was Mystique but it was really Jean, but it was Jean it would have been self-defense. I followed Logan out to the lake and just sat next to him. Not feeling for at touchy-feely stuff. I felt bad. I was leading all these guys to think...and all right in front of each other.   
"What's wrong Darlin'? Logan asked me putting an arm around my shoulders.  
"Everything?" I asked and answered. I didn't know what I was thinking. I lightly brushed the dry blood off the back of my hands. Never having them bleed like that before.   
Logan shrugged and just watched me for a while. Then he leaned in for probably a kiss. Put I 'pushed' him away. I didn't want to disobey Nick anymore then I already did.   
"Darlin' what?" He asked me. I just stared into those sweet pool blue eyes of his. I then looked down breaking the gaze "What's wrong?" He asked lightly pacing a hand on my cheek looking back into my eyes.  
I looked down again. "I'm sorry Logan." I lightly kissed his cheek and then got up and ran towards the doors to the school.  
  
I lied on my bed half asleep, questions rose in my mind. Who did I like? I could answer that. I liked Kurt and Logan both. I didn't know why. Who made the worlds largest pizza... hey... erm, how did that question get in there? What was I going to do? That was my major question... I could go on the run. But then somebody would decide to look for lil' me and probably find me. I got out of bed, wearing a sleek 'n sexy black silk nightie that I wore to a dance once. When I was in school I wore pajamas everyday, I didn't really know what real clothes were... but whatever.   
I found the library and sat on a couch, a book of mine with me. I lit a few candles that sat around the big room with a twitch of my finger. I read my book rather quickly. Getting up for another the all the candles suddenly went out. I stopped a ball of fire lit in my hand. I had a light sniff of the air and walked to the middle of the room.  
"Storm." I said, "Quit it. What do you want." I growled and stared around the room. The lights suddenly went on and I dropped my book and my fire went out so I could cover my eyes. "Turn off the fucking lights."  
Storm walked over "Come on. I've set up a meeting with just us girls. You, Rogue and I. we need to talk."  
I shook my head, my eyes half open trying to see. I flicked off the lights and followed Storm into a room. It was dark but in the middle of the table it had a holographic sending thingie that glowed with videotape of a dark lie, about my brother.  
"What's that?" I asked with some interest sliding into a chair next to Rogue.  
They all looked to me and shut it off. But the light still glowed. I sighed and sunk down into my chair. Biting my bottom lip.   
"I didn't touch her," I said seeing the empty chair across from me. I sighed. "What is this for?"  
Storm looked at me "We get together now and then to talk about recent things. Guys, school anything. Like a girls night."  
I laughed halfly at that. "Sorry, I don't think..."  
"Ah've found the guys have been acting a little love stricken" Rogue said  
Storm nodded "the guys always get soft around the new girls. You know that Rogue."   
I sat quiet and didn't say anything.   
"But as much as Ah hate Remy doin' the things he does, Ah love 'im with all my heart" Rogue said.  
I frowned. The only thing I was doing with Remy was that I was teaching him how to cook. That guy doesn't know how to cook with out burning things. "Look..." I began then fell quiet.  
They both looked at me and urged me to continue.  
"Gambit, is the sweetest guy in the world, and I know he likes you Rogue and I don't lie. I'm only teaching 'im how to cook." I said, "I don't know my own life let alone anything else. But when it comes to guys and stuff. I don't steal 'em away from my friends." They both just looked at me. I sighed and stood up from the chair and walked around it. "I'm going, I'll see you guys tomorrow night. I need to think." I left the room quietly.  
  
The guys huddled around a table playing poker. Logan with a cigar lit, smoke filling the room. NightCrawler sat out of this one. Cyclops just sat there looking stressed as he stared at his full house hand. Beast and Prof. Xavier hand their cards out on the table. Rage -Nick- sat tiredly hearing his sister's name being thrown around the table like a Ping-Pong ball.   
"Ok. Let's get this straight. Who likes her?" Cyclops asked   
Kurt shrugged "I do."   
"Alright, We know Logan does." He said again.  
"I can't help that Kevyn's a fox. She's really hot." Logan said tossing the put out cigar butt into the garbage.  
Kurt stayed quiet. He didn't want to say what he felt for her. Cyclops got up suddenly. "I'm going to check on Jean. Kurt, come with me."  
NightCrawler got up and walked down the hall with Cyclops,  
"You like 'er?" He asked him.  
"I do, but I won't get 'er with that hairball. See 'er today with him when you accused her of hurting Jean. I mean it was my mum. She was there." He shook his head while walking down the echo like halls in the lower of the school.   
Cyclops nodded and walked though to the labs. Finding Jean walking around checking some file in the cabinets.   
"Jean, what are you doing...?" Cyclops said as he and NightCrawler neared her.  
"Oh hello sweetheart," She walked towards them but hugged NightCrawler instead. Then she shaped into Mystique.  
Cyclops looked annoyed "Where's Jean!" He said in an "out door" voice.   
"Mum! God damn you!" Kurt yelled and flipped his own mom over his shoulder and bent her arm behind her back "What did you do with Jean Grey," He demanded.  
  
I slipped out still in my skimpy pajamas. I wanted to take a car while I went though the garage, but didn't. I walked towards the forest, looking about trying not to let anybody hear me. Except I ran into Scott's motorcycle and the alarm went off. I fell on my butt and hit my head on a wheel of another car. Nobody came running out so I ran instead.  
Dodging trees left and right as I ran though the forest, like a blur. I needed to think. And staying out all night would be the answer. Stopping at a street that went into town I checked my bra, for the money that I had put in there just before I had left. Just incase I needed some. 50 dollars was what I had. I pulled the feather boa-lined overcoat over my shoulders. Looking rather posh.   
"Where are you going?" A voice asked from behind me. NightCrawler was standing there.   
"Away" I answered and starting walking up the road. He caught up and was walking beside me.   
"Away eh?" He asked and looked at me, his yellow eyes glowed with some feeling I couldn't tell. I looked up to him and nodded but kept walking. "Mind if I come?"   
I shrugged "It was going to be a one person trip but if you'd like." I smiled a little.   
We walked into town, funny how tonight the stores were all open late and things. Of course, it was someplace in New York; it was going to be full up people. I was stared at because of my pajamas. I smiled up at Kurt who just smiled to me and continued walking.  
"You know what?" I asked when we had sat down for coffee.  
"No, What?"  
"You're a very sweet guy. You know that?" I smiled and looked into his eyes.  
"Thanks," He smiled back, "But I'm surprised you say that..."  
I stared at him for a while, my expression changing "You think I'm in love with Wolverine?" I asked quietly.  
He shrugged "Yeah," He took a sip of his coffee. "I don't blame you."  
"I don't like him. I mean I do, but I don't love him, He's a friend and I'm like what 16, and he doesn't even know how old he is!" I frowned and shook my head "I like you."   
  
We were at the school we stood outside, just talking. I was in his arms and was comfortable.  
"You are very pretty," He said and lightly kissed my cheek.  
I smiled and lightly returned the kiss. "Thank you," I don't think I never felt this way before. I was scared but also so excited that I'd have somebody like him.  
"I should really be going in, I need to change," I said and smiled.  
"After this," He pulled me close and kissed me. I mean like a French kiss, it was short but passionate and sweet. And was interrupted by my brother.   
  
I was inside standing at my window it was dark that night and I felt as if something horrible was going to happen. No, something much, much worse. I needed to find out before it was to late. I watched outside before leaving my window and going downstairs to the kitchen, to help Gambit cook.  
But then I heard the yell of Logan in another room. I stood in the hall for a bit waiting for something else to happen and nothing. I ran to each room checking everything. Once finding Logan standing there, claws dripping with a red blood, I couldn't see anything that was there. I don't think I wanted to, but I was freaked.   
"I had to do it Baby." He said "I had to do it for you."  
  
  
To be continued? Review please!  



End file.
